Pretty in Pink
by Ruri-chan3
Summary: Kamui as a girl?! Whaaaaat?! Who knew? ^_~ Find out why! *Shounen Ai*


Pretty in Pink  
By Rinoa_Leonhart324@hotmail.com [Ruri-chan]  
With Help By Fuuma_xxx@yahoo.com [Fuuma_xxx]  
--  
  
Notes: Me and Fuuma-chan were merely admiring an image of Kamui when she noted how female Kamui looks and don't deny it -.-. Anyways..we came up with a thought of what if Kamui was forced to be a girl for an entire week [it was originally three days but I'm into tormention!]. ^^;; Oh don't worry it gets "worst" because Kamui can't tell anyone whom he really in while as a girl and..must do whatever Sorata [whom he lost the bet to] says as well as not kill anyone. Why would he kill anyone? Well...having a lot of guys hit on you can be nerve-wracking. ^^ Anyways enjoy!  
  
Pairings: Too Many!  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, Crossdressing [^o^], TWT [Timeline? What timeline?], Humor [*L*], OOC, Pointless!  
  
Disclaimers: X/1999 and its characters do not belong to me as well as MKR  
  
--  
  
"No..way.."  
"Sorry man," Sorata gave Kamui a very cheesy smile, "You lost the bet. It's now time to pay the piper!"  
  
Kamui's eyes grew extremely wide as he stared at the other in somewhat fear.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
"It's simple Kamui."  
"Simple?"  
"You have to be a girl."  
"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A SEX CHANGE?!"   
"No you misunderstand.." Sorata held his face serious though the idea of Kamui being a girl for all eternity was really funny, "You have to _dress_ as a girl for an entire week. No telling anyone who you really are, no killing anyone," he gave Kamui the look of 'yes-I-know-you-would-if-you-had-the-chance,' "and finally you have to do everything as I say during this week."  
"NO WAY!"  
"You a chicken? I could just have to go over to Fuuma and strip dan--"  
"OKAY OKAY! Girl it is!"  
"Great! Now we need to think up a new name for you!"   
  
And so the plan was hatched. Sorata was gonna have a lot of fun with the 'new' Kamui.  
-~-  
A few weeks later...  
*BING-BONG*  
  
"I'll get it!" Yuzuriha hopped off the chair as she sprinted toward the door.  
  
Upon opening it, she was met with a two very purple eyes. Backing up, she took a better look at the young girl in front of her. She had long black hair which fell over her shoulders as well as very little purple eye-shadow and strawberry colored lipstick on. Her outfit was consisted of a school uniform much like Shido Hikaru [MKR] only that was purple as well. Well all but the skirt which was black as well as the shoes which were much like her own.  
  
Blinking a few times, Yuzuriha couldn't help but feel as though she knew the young woman.  
  
"Are..you..lost?"  
"Iie...I'm looking for Sorata..I heard he lived here..am I mistaken?" her voice seemed somewhat strained but it was extremely soft as well as pretty sounding.  
"AH THERE YOU ARE!" Sorata came around the corner and gave the girl a once over as well.  
  
He hadn't done too bad with Kamui. He looked every bit like a girl down to the accessories upon his chest [^^;;]. It took forever to teach Kamui manners, speech, and how to walk in high heels, but it was all worth it for this ONE moment.   
  
"Come in." he ushered the young 'lady' in as he made his way back to the living room where all the other Seals were.  
"You know her Sorata-san?" Yuzuriha whispered to him with a suspicious look toward the person in question.  
"I'll explain it to everyone once they see /her./" Sorata kept all his laughter down as they all walked into the living room.  
  
All the Seals looked at the now blushing young lady than to Sorata and than to Yuzuriha.  
  
"Everyone! I'd like you to meet Krissy Hart. She was one of the shrine maidens at the temple back in Kyoto."  
"What are you..doing here?" Aoki asked after a short pause.  
"Oh..I like just missed Sorata like soo much..that I like had to come see him. So I like phoned ahead and well here I am!" //God I think I lost 10 braincells in those two sentences...// Kamui or Krissy thought to him..er..herself [??].  
"...." Arashi stared daggers at Kamui/Krissy which made the other very, very nervous with the memory of the sword in Arashi's hand very clear in the mind.  
"Can she stay here..I mean seeing that Kamui-kun is not gonna be here for an entire week we could at least....let her stay." Sorata was also getting worried for Kamui's safety with Arashi around. //She's jealous [^.^] ..how cute!//  
"Well why not!" Aoki smiled toward the young 'missy,' "Any friend of Sorata is a friend of ours."  
"You are like too kind." Kamui really wanted to kill himself now expecially with Subaru right _THERE_ with the others.  
  
So it was decided. "Krissy" would stay in Kamui's bedroom [which seemed really odd to the other considering it was his OWN bedroom] until 'she' had to go home which was in a week. So, everything worked out except the fact that Kamui REALLY wanted to kill Sorata.   
  
--  
"We need to get you a new dress, 'Krissy.'"  
"Sorata I will kill you..I swear I will..."   
"Now now..do you want to stay in that purple uniform through this entire week?"  
"I would rather stay in my ROOM for the rest of this TORTURE!"  
"Keep your voice down 'Krissy!'" Sorata waved his hand around before looking out the door to make sure no one heard Kamui's outburst, "Besides you already agreed you do anything I said so come on."  
"...I hate you."  
"Good off we go!"   
  
Grabbing Kamui/Krissy's arm, Sorata rushed out of the household with a quick explaination on where they were going.  
  
--  
  
If Kamui was one of the Chi no Ryu he would SO destory Macy's. Sorata had forced him to put on at least ten dresses each more embarrassing than the last until they found an EXTREMELY pink and poofy one which.. they just HAD to buy. //Oh..I shall kill you Sorata..// that was the one thought that kept him going. The death of the monk.  
  
//It can't get any worst than this...// He trudged behind Sorata without looking up until he ran into a VERY solid figure. Growling he looked up and saw [of course] Fuuma's confused but smug face. //MEEP! Shoot me now..!!!//  
  
"Hello Sorata," he gave a smile to the now choking Seal and gave a quick look at the girl, "Hello /Kamui./" There was a slight pause as he took a mild double-take, "WHY KAMUI-KUN! I would have never dreamed you as a.."  
  
Kamui covered Fuuma's mouth now would rather be impaled upon something than have him announce to all of Tokyo that he, Shirou Kamui, was a crossdresser.  
  
"Hai hai.." he contained his laughter, "I would attack you but..I'm not into beating up such a cute _girl_."  
"Oh fu-.." Kamui was soon silenced by Fuuma's glare.  
"Now that's no language for you young lady."  
  
It seemed Fuuma was having more fun with Kamui being a girl than even Sorata. Smirking, he turned toward the monk whom looked as if he got over his fit of coughs.  
  
"Perhaps you'll let me take _her_ on a date sometime," he joked as he walked off, "Ja ne Kamui-chan."  
  
Upon his leaving, Kamui promptly slugged Sorata in the stomach before making his way home in the new dress which he would BURN later.  
  
--  
  
//Two more days before I can be a guy again..// Those were a few words that Kamui never thought he would find himself saying.   
  
Sorata walked into the room giving Kamui a wide grin. //What does he have in up his sleeve, now?//  
  
"You have a date."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh Subaru needed someone to mope around with so I volenteered my dear shrine maiden.."  
"No.."  
"KAMUI!"  
"No..."  
"Remember two more days of you doing what I say! Well Ja!" he hopped out before Kamui blasted him through the wall with his powers.  
"..shit..." //When I said it couldn't get any worse..you didn't have to PROVE that it did!!// he growled at the sky.  
  
//A date with Subaru?// It's not like he didn't enjoy or not like Subaru's company..but to be as a girl during the date..was not what he had in mind as a very fun time.  
  
--  
  
//A date with Krissy? Didn't I make it kinda clear that I was gay? Oh well...it could be worst.// Subaru got into his usual angsty outfit as he decided that it was best to be depressed about being depressed. //Might as well bring another cheerful soul down with me...//  
  
--  
  
They sat in a semi-crowded resturant for two reasons: One, Kamui didn't want anyone else to see him as a girl and two, Subaru wanted to be depressed without a lot of people looking at him odd. It was a nice arrangement.  
  
The dinner was extremely quiet without any of them saying a thing to the other. Than something struck Subaru as well... different about Krissy. She seemed almost like... //Nah..couldn't be..than again..//   
  
"How did Sorata come about this Kamui?"  
"Oh you know lost a..." [O.O] Kamui nearly choked on some of his fried rice, "What are you talking about?"  
"The gig is up [1]."  
"What gig?" //Just remain calm...yeah right..//  
"Kamui..."  
//Defeated..oh well..// "Hai?"  
"I-it is you.." Subaru sweatdropped a bit, "Do I wanna know?"  
"Not really."  
"I hate to say it but..it hard to tell that you were ever a guy."  
"I'M A BOY DAMMIT!"  
  
Now that a few odd looks with the young "lady" screaming about being a boy and crying on a young raven haired man's shoulder repeating something over and over.  
  
"I-It's okay..Kamui.."  
"No it's not. I'm a boy..a boy a..boy.." he continued to weep to himself.  
  
//Perhaps it is time to leave the resturant before things start getting...odd...not like they haven't already...// After paying the bill, Subaru hurried the sobbing Kamui out to get him some ice-cream to calm the poor boy down.  
  
Upon arrival, they run into [yes again] Fuuma whom is munching on some cookie dough type ice-cream. After a quick glance at Subaru, he growled before he departed.  
  
"He's too good for you!" Fuuma glared at Subaru but keep it low enough so the whimpering Kamui didn't notice.  
  
Leaving, Subaru couldn't help but sweatdrop again as Kamui looked up at him with his make-up running down his face a bit [^^;;;;].  
  
"What was that about?"  
"You don't wanna know..."   
"Hai."  
"Ice cream for the young miss," the tender said with a sympathic smile.  
"ARIGATOU!"  
  
So, Kamui munched on some vanilla ice cream crying over that it was Kotori's favorite type as well as the fact he was a guy and forced to be a girl.  
  
"Kamui erm..your..make-up..is...rubbing off.."  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! KOTORI-CHAN!!!!"  
"Perhaps ice cream wasn't the best idea.." [-.-;;;]  
  
Kamui blinked a few times as he turned his attention to the sweatdropping Subaru. //What's wrong with me? I'm being a complete brat. Subaru is being so nice to me the least I could do is...not give him such a hard time..//   
  
"Gomen nasai."  
"Eh? No need to apologize. I can understand what you are going through..though.."  
"Oh?"  
"Onee-chan and me would trade places...and.." Subaru started getting misty eyed as well.  
"There there Subaru." he patted the other's back before Subaru latched onto him.  
  
It was Kamui's turn to sweatdrop with the current change in events. So, they left the ice cream stand to make their way back to the campus. Suddenly it dawned on Kamui, it was 12:00am which meant the time he was forced to be a girl is now over.   
  
Feeling more than overjoyed, he huggled Subaru whom blushed a bit with the young leader weeping happily over no longer forced to wear a bra along with other assorted clothing.  
  
Tearing off the hated clothing, Kamui suddenly forgot Subaru was there whom looked unsure weither to blush or sweatdrop. He, of course, had to leave the skirt part of the dress to cover up his.. [COUGH].  
  
Subaru's eyes went a little wide as Kamui blushed a deep red as the wig fell off his head and to the ground. Blinking a few times, Subaru thought Kamui looked extremely kawaii the way his face was a bright red.  
  
[In dedication to Fuuma_xxx] Subaru tipped Kamui's chin up as he lays his mouth over the others. Shocked at Subaru bold manner, Kamui merely makes a very high pitched squeek. Pulling away, Subaru blushes a bit [but it really doesn't matter seeing that you know how this is gonna end] while Kamui merely looks a bit dazed.   
  
Smiling toward Subaru, Kamui wraps his arms around the others neck [oh shoot me now..] as he deepens the kiss himself. So there they were under the moonlight sharing a moment that no one could take away from them. It was a fitting end to a very unfit week.  
  
-Owari-  
  
AH GOMEN! I wanted to finish it kinda quick! R&R? Yeah I know flames ahoy! Makes no sense ne? Ah..well..I've done worst.  
  
  



End file.
